1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved disc brake tool which cooperates with a disc brake caliper for rotatably assembling and disassembling same minimizing damage thereby to the caliper assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brake tools and the like is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, however, these devices have not presented a compact tool for specialized use with a disc brake piston, as conventionally associated with a caliper. Various specialized tools for associated specialized applications have been developed as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,382 to Grossman wherein a manually manipulatable wrench has formed therein an underlying wedge with associated ribs for securement of a drain plug and the like for rotative manipulation of the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,058 to Douglas sets forth a locking hub tool including a central elongate member with a plurality of projections orthogonally secured thereto for the locking and unlocking of hubs as associated commonly with four-wheel drive vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,587 to Howard sets forth a power-piston screw jack for raising the power piston of a diesel engine's control governor. The jack contains a brake joint, which in its fully operative clamping position may be rendered instantly inoperative by applying an orthogonal impact force to the joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,040 to Metz sets forth a tool for adjusting brakes on automotive trailers and the like including impact means for releasing frozen studs and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,353 to Tamez et al. sets forth a brake tool adjusting mechanism wherein a lever includes a spanner at one end per manually manipulating an actuating arm between and inoperative and operative orientation. Essentially the tool sets forth a selectively operative combination of sockets in association with a manipulating arm, as need.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved disc brake tool which addresses both the problem of compactness and effectiveness, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.